le prix d'un passé
by phyllox
Summary: cet fic est o tps dè maraudeur.......seulement PAS le début, lè premier chaps
1. le poudlard expresse

le poudlard expresse

* * *

#pensée#

#mais qu'es-ce que je fais la moi? j'aurais jamais du venir, je me suis fourré dans des ennuis plus gros que moi.# pensa une jeune-fille, les cheveux d'un noire de jais, une peau d'une extrême pâleur, les yeux couleurs gris bleu foncé en amande, avec un petit nez droit et une bouche parfaite, bref une superbe fille de 16 ans d'1m65, aux formes avantageuses. Elle était tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu'elle ne vit pas arrivée un groupe de quatre personnes qui sans lui demander la permission s'installèrent dans le compartiment. Les deux gorilles (Crabbe et Goyle) voulurent la mettre dehors de force mais Maloy les en empêcha attendant qu'elle remarque leurs présences.

Pansy essayais d'attirer l'attention du plus beau mec de poudlard (bien évidemment Malfoy) mais sans succès.

Au bout d'un moment elle pris conscience de leurs présences et les regarda, Malfoy fut alors surpris par ces yeux ,il a évidemment cru comme bon nombre de personne avant lui que ses yeux auraient été d'une couleur sombre comme marron ou encore bleu sombre, mais de cette couleur là? non jamais cela ne lui serai venu à l'idée et pourtant………ses yeux là ne passe jamais inaperçu et surtout pas à poudlard où, il en était sur ils en briseraient des cœurs.

Malgré sa surprise il n'en laissa rien paraître et garda un visage impassible(et c'est quand même un Malfoy, il doit garder son honneur ou en tout cas le peut qu'il reste) attendant sa réaction, malheureusement(pour lui) elle croyait qu'elle les gênait donc elle partit à la recherche d'un autre compartiment , ce ne se révéla pas facile, avant qu'ils puissent faire le moindre mouvement.

# et c'est repartit pour chercher un autre compartiment# pensa-t-elle rageusement. elle s'arrêta devant un compartiment dont elle vu qu'il y avait encore de la place et en ouvrit la porte.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement, elle les compta, deux gars et une fille, (vous deviner bien entendu qui sais!!!!!!!)

je peux m'installer la? demanda-t-elle brusquement et n'attendant pas la réponses elle s'assit.

#surtout te gène pas #pensa Hermione

je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis préfète, voici Ronald Weasley lui aussi préfet, et Harry Potter, nous rentrons tous les trois en sixième année à Gryfondor bien sur, enchanter de te connaître.

tu a préparer ton discours ou quoi? demanda Ron ahuri devant cette prestation

#et voilà une dispute qui commence déjà, même pas arrivé à poudlard et c'est parti# pensa amèrement Harry #n'ont rien d'autre à faire? #

il se concentra alors plutôt sur la jeune fille. Comme tout garçon qui se respect, il la trouva très jolie. Pendant qu'il la détailla(ou dévisagea comme vous préférez) elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, mais se n'était pas ce splendide paysage qui l'intéressai mais plutôt la dispute des 2 amis ou petits-amis , elle ne savait pas , qui l'amusait qui en plus était de sa faute, mais les voir se chamailler comme de vrai gosses sa la calmait. De son côté, Harry après l'avoir longuement regarder fut surpris que Malfoy ne se soit pas encore manifesté. Il aurait bien voulut en parler avec Ron et Hermione mais il se disputait toujours mais avait changé de sujet. Maintenant c'était à cause de la S.A.L.E. ce qui n'était pas mieux, Ron défendait les elfes en disant qu'ils étaient heureux comme cela et Hermione continuait de baraguiné à propos de l'esclavage abolie et de la liberté pour TOUS comme elle disait.

tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi Harry? demanda Ron en espérant un peu de secours par rapport à son meilleur ami.

et ben………c'est que…..il ne savait quoi répondre fasse à Ron et à Hermione qui le regardait l'aire de direne dit pas ce que je pense que tu va dire Harry, ne le dit pas

pour une fois Ron a raison dit nous donc ton avis Harry. Elle avait di cette phrase en jetant un regard méprisant à Ron.

comment sa «pour une fois»???? je n'est peut-être pas TOUT le temps raison comme CERTAINE mais moi au moins je ne me vante pas quand j'ai eu de bonne note.

tu ne te vante pas????alors ça c'est la meilleur.

Et patati et patata, et surtout c'est repartit pour un tour. N ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, mais celles là deviennent de pires en pires. Ce passage sur les elfes de maison lui on rappelé pourquoi Kreatur a été enfermé dans une chambre au nouveau quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, étant donné que Sirius est mort et qu'on ne sait pas qui est son héritier/héritière ils ont du déménager son emplacement au cas où il ou elle viendrai dans la vieille demeure des Black. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à certains, par contre ils virent que tout leur travaux de nettoyages furent réduit à néant du le faite qu'il la quittait.

La pensée que Sirius est mort lui noua la gorge. Il se tenait pour responsable de cela. Pendant tout l'été il fit des cauchemars atroces et cette cicatrice le brûlait maintenant régulièrement.

#mais vont pas arrêtez un peut?ils ont qu'a sortir ensemble et tous le monde sera content#pensa-t-elle au bout d'un moment elle s'ennuyait ferme. et les deux autres qui n'arrêtaient pas, ne l'aida pas à sa calmer. Heureusement pour elle le train arriva à poudlard dix minutes après.

Elle descendit du train où bien évidemment, ……….il pleuvait.(oua quelle changement!!!!)

#génial un bon bain avant de manger sa peut pas faire de mal, hein? enfin je crois.#

Titre : Katiana Connor ??? est-ce bien vrai ????

Chapitre 1 : Le poudlard expresse

#pensée#

#mais qu'es-ce que je fais la moi ? j'aurais jamais du venir, je me suis fourré dans des ennuis plus gros que moi.# pensa une jeune-fille, les cheveux d'un noire de jais, une peau d'une extrême pâleur, les yeux couleurs gris bleu foncé en amande, avec un petit nez droit et une bouche parfaite, bref une superbe fille de 16 ans d'1m65, aux formes avantageuses. Elle était tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu'elle ne vit pas arrivée un groupe de quatre personnes qui sans lui demander la permission s'installèrent dans le compartiment. Les deux gorilles (Crabbe et Goyle) voulurent la mettre dehors de force mais Maloy les en empêcha attendant qu'elle remarque leurs présences.

Pansy essayais d'attirer l'attention du plus beau mec de poudlard (bien évidemment Malfoy) mais sans succès.

Au bout d'un moment elle pris conscience de leurs présences et les regarda, Malfoy fut alors surpris par ces yeux ,il a évidemment cru comme bon nombre de personne avant lui que ses yeux auraient été d'une couleur sombre comme marron ou encore bleu sombre, mais de cette couleur là ? non jamais cela ne lui serai venu à l'idée et pourtant………ses yeux là ne passe jamais inaperçu et surtout pas à poudlard où, il en était sur ils en briseraient des cœurs.

Malgré sa surprise il n'en laissa rien paraître et garda un visage impassible(et c'est quand même un Malfoy, il doit garder son honneur ou en tout cas le peut qu'il reste) attendant sa réaction, malheureusement(pour lui) elle croyait qu'elle les gênait donc elle partit à la recherche d'un autre compartiment , ce ne se révéla pas facile, avant qu'ils puissent faire le moindre mouvement.

# et c'est repartit pour chercher un autre compartiment# pensa-t-elle rageusement. elle s'arrêta devant un compartiment dont elle vu qu'il y avait encore de la place et en ouvrit la porte.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement, elle les compta, deux gars et une fille, (vous deviner bien entendu qui sais !!!!!!!)

je peux m'installer la ? demanda-t-elle brusquement et n'attendant pas la réponses elle s'assit.

#surtout te gène pas #pensa Hermione

je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis préfète, voici Ronald Weasley lui aussi préfet, et Harry Potter, nous rentrons tous les trois en sixième année à Gryfondor bien sur, enchanter de te connaître.

tu a préparer ton discours ou quoi ? demanda Ron ahuri devant cette prestation

#et voilà une dispute qui commence déjà, même pas arrivé à poudlard et c'est parti# pensa amèrement Harry # n'ont rien d'autre à faire ? #

il se concentra alors plutôt sur la jeune fille. Comme tout garçon qui se respect, il la trouva très jolie. Pendant qu'il la détailla(ou dévisagea comme vous préférez) elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, mais se n'était pas ce splendide paysage qui l'intéressai mais plutôt la dispute des 2 amis ou petits-amis , elle ne savait pas , qui l'amusait qui en plus était de sa faute, mais les voir se chamailler comme de vrai gosses sa la calmait. De son côté, Harry après l'avoir longuement regarder fut surpris que Malfoy ne se soit pas encore manifesté. Il aurait bien voulut en parler avec Ron et Hermione mais il se disputait toujours mais avait changé de sujet. Maintenant c'était à cause de la S.A.L.E. ce qui n'était pas mieux, Ron défendait les elfes en disant qu'ils étaient heureux comme cela et Hermione continuait de baraguiné à propos de l'esclavage abolie et de la liberté pour TOUS comme elle disait.

tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi Harry ? demanda Ron en espérant un peu de secours par rapport à son meilleur ami.

et ben………c'est que…..il ne savait quoi répondre fasse à Ron et à Hermione qui le regardait l'aire de direne dit pas ce que je pense que tu va dire Harry, ne le dit pas

pour une fois Ron a raison dit nous donc ton avis Harry. Elle avait di cette phrase en jetant un regard méprisant à Ron.

comment sa « pour une fois » ???? je n'est peut-être pas TOUT le temps raison comme CERATINE mais moi au moins je ne me vante pas quand j'ai eu de bonne note.

tu ne te vante pas ????alors ça c'est la meilleur.

Et patati et patata, et surtout c'est repartit pour un tour. N ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, mais celles là deviennent de pires en pires. Ce passage sur les elfes de maison lui on rappelé pourquoi Kreatur a été enfermé dans une chambre au nouveau quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, étant donné que Sirius est mort et qu'on ne sait pas qui est son héritier/héritière ils ont du déménager son emplacement au cas où il ou elle viendrai dans la vieille demeure des Black. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à certains, par contre ils virent que tout leur travaux de nettoyages furent réduit à néant du le faite qu'il la quittait.

La pensée que Sirius est mort lui noua la gorge. Il se tenait pour responsable de cela. Pendant tout l'été il fit des cauchemars atroces et cette cicatrice le brûlait maintenant régulièrement.

#mais vont pas arrêtez un peut ?ils ont qu'a sortir ensemble et tous le monde sera content#pensa-t-elle au bout d'un moment elle s'ennuyait ferme. et les deux autres qui n'arrêtaient pas, ne l'aida pas à sa calmer. Heureusement pour elle le train arriva à poudlard dix minutes après.

Elle descendit du train où bien évidemment, ……….il pleuvait.(oua quelle changement !!!!)

#génial un bon bain avant de manger sa peut pas faire de mal, hein ? enfin je crois.#


	2. la répartition

Chap. 2 : la répartition

Elle arriva devant des calèches qui étaient tirées par des sombrales, cela lui rappela pas mal de mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'en alla vers une des calèches, mais quand elle voulut y monter elle percuta quelqu'un.

Aïe !!! Vous pourriez pas faire attention ? dit cette personne cette calèche est à moi, cassez vous !

elle le regarda un instant et lui fit un regard noir.

je ne pense pas qu'il y a marquer ton nom dessus, alors va-t-en !!!cette voix n'était certainement pas la sienne.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était et aperçut « le survivant ». l'autre s'en alla vite fait bien fait, en s'excusant auprès d'elle. Il semblerait que ce fut un deuxième voir troisième année.

Harry me dépassa et s'installa.

et bien tu vient ?me demanda-t-il

je montais sans rechigner me foutant de la personne avec qui j'était du moment qu'on arrivait vite. Peu après, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et il lui raconta l'épisode de la calèche.

je me demande bien pourquoi il a fuit.

voyons hermione ça devait être parce qu'Harry est en sixième année.

ne dit pas de bêtises Ron, d'après se qu'a dit Harry il ne devait pas être au dessus de la troisième année et notre inconnue n'a certainement pas son âge ou moins.

alors c'est sûrement dut au faite qu'Harry est le survivant.

génial maintenant je fais peur ? ça ne s'arrange vraiment pas.

mais non se n'est pas ce qu'il a voulut dire, ne fait pas attention.

comment ça ne pas faire attention à moi……..

#encore ? mais c'est pas vrai ils vont pulvérisé le record du nombres d'engueulades en un jour#

#c'est marrant comment ils m'ont vite oublié. Haaaaa enfin. Poudlard en vu.#

ils descendirent de la calèche et montèrent l'énorme escalier, et se retrouvèrent devant cette porte, immense et majestueuse renfermant à l'intérieur plus de secrets que vous n'en découvrirez dans toute votre vie. Les élèves se pressaient à l'intérieur, la pluie n'avait pas cessé mais maintenant de grasse bourrasque de vent soufflait, vous faisant croire que vous vous envolez tellement il est fort. Tous les élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective, tous sauf elle, encore et toujours, mais étant dans l'ombre personne ou presque personne ne me voyait. Les grande porte de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les premières année, tous plus trempés les un que les autres. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont aussi terrifiés. le professeur McGonagall apporta le choixpeau magique, qui commença son éternelle chanson.

voici un peu plu de mille ans,

lorsque j'étai jeune et fringant,

les fondateur de notre noble école

de l'unité avaient fait leu symbole

vivaient quatre illustres sorciers

dont les noms nous sont familiers.

Toujours amis à la vie, à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffongor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle

Comment alors peut-on imaginer

Que pareil amitié viennent à sombrer ?

………………………………….

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre poudlard est en grand périls

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition commence.

(évidemment on ne se moque pas, ce n'est vraiment pas facile.)

La salle explosa en applaudissement, mais tout comme l'année dernière certaine personne chuchotèrent après ses dernières paroles et les seulement quelque serpentards applaudirent.

Le professeur McGonagall commença l'appelle des noms pour la répartition. Les premières années étaient vraiment peu nombreux cette année donc la répartition fini vite, mais soudain :

et moi ? elle avait crié cette question quand le professeur Dumbledore d'apprêtait à parler, le prof. McGonagall s'arrêta juste devant la porte et toute la grande salle se tut d'un seul coup.

Un grand silence s'était installer dans la grande salle, personne n'osait faire le moindre geste, attendant de voir la réaction du directeur. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à la lumière.

je suis sincèrement désolé. Cher élève voici une nouvelle qui entrera directement en sixième année, Melle Connor. Minerva le choixpeau, s'il vous plaît.

Elle s'avança, elle pouvait entendre les chuchotement des autres dans son dos. Elle s'assit et mis le choixpeau.

#HOOOOOO, une Connor à poudlard ?, vous avez la manie d'arrive au moment les plus inattendu. Mais, bon où va-t-on te répartir ? je vois ……………(vous aimeriez savoir ,hein ? et ben non vous s'aurait pas, sinon sa gâcherai tout.)

de sa table Drago fut surpris que cette fille est une Connor. Mais ne contenta se l'observé en silence.

A la table des Gryffondor, chacun attendait silencieusement, espérant qu'elle irait dans leur maison, et leur attente fut récompensé, car…

Gryffondor s'écria le choixpeau.

Celle-ci explosa une deuxième fois en applaudissement, mais cette fois pour accueillir la nouvelle qui s'assit à côter de Seamus et Ron qui eux étaient au comble de la joie.

Le repas se déroula bien si on ne compte pas les têtes déçus chez les serpents. Hermione et Ron donnèrent le mot de passe à Harry et Ginny pour qu'ils puissent rentré dan la salle commune. Elle les suivit ne sachant pas où elle se trouve.


	3. qui estu?

Chap.3 Qui es-tu ?????

Elle les suivit en silence, et à bonne distance. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent, au début elle ne comprenait pas et puis quelqu'un dit à ce qu'il semblait un mot d passe et quelque chose s'ouvrit dans le mur. Ils entrèrent. Elle suivit les filles(encore heureux)et entra dans ce qui semblerai être sa nouvelle chambre. Les filles de sa chambre lui présentèrent un lit et elle s'y installa.

Salut, je m'appelle Parvati Patil et toi tu es une Connor ? C'est bien sa ?

Elle était tout sourire, cela la fit rire intérieurement.

oui répondit-elle simplement

Moi c'est Lavande Brown, heureuse de t'avoir avec nous, Connor.

Vous ne me connaissiez pas et vous êtes heureuse que je sois avec vous ?

Elle avait demandé ça avec un sourire en coin.

Tu ne serais pas à Gryffondor si tu es une vraie peste. Tu serais à Serpentard.

Ma mère était à Serpentard, et pourtant elle est devenue une très grande aurore, Alastor Maugrey aussi et il est connu pour être devenu un aurore réputé QUI plus est contre la peine de mort il s'est toujours arrangé pour ramené ses prisonniers vivants. Certains Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle sont bien devenu des mangemorts. Alors je ne pense pas que la maison dans laquelle tu es envoyé à un rapport avec ce que tu deviens après.

Elle avait dit cela de la voix la plus froide qu'on puisse imaginer tout en restant d'un grand calme ce qui rendait ses paroles encore plus menaçantes. Plus personne n'osait bougé ou dire la moindre parole. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit et respira à fond. Tout le monde fit comme elle.

Je suis désolé dit Lavande d'une toute petite voix, au fond de son lit.

Ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait profondément touché, Lavande entendait encore ses amies parlées quand elle sombra dans les bras de morphé.

Le lendemain se fut la nouvelle qui se réveilla en première, elle se dirigea directement à la salle de bain où elle prit une bonne douche froide. Arriver devant les portes de la grande salle, elle fut surprise de se voir être la première des élèves à petit déjeuné. Mais elle fut vite rejoint par ces nouvelles « amies » qui s'installèrent à ses côtés.

Alors t'as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda parvati

Oui ça pouvait aller, et toi ?

hooo mais je vois que tu deviens plus bavarde, c'est très bien. Et pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai dormi comme un loir, merci.

he les filles, mater un peu ce pure beau gosse, là il vient juste d'arriver. nous fit remarquer Lavande

ha ouais……

il est nouveau on l'avait jamais vu avant dit Parvati

tien sa me fait penser qu'on n'a pas de prof de défense contre les forces du mal

Ho Hermione tu casse tout là !!

Il se dirige vers la table des profs.

Il doit sûrement aller voir le professeur Dumbbledor.

Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Hermione à la nouvelle

Vas-y répondit-elle

Et répond moi franchement SVP, ok ?

C'est pas dit que j'te réponde.

Hermione resta muette quelques instant.

Ouahouuuuuu ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ferme le clapet d'Hermione. Bravo ma chère !!!!!!!!!!!!!! fit Ron, accompagné d'Harry, en applaudissant et en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione qui lui lança un regard noir.

Pratiquement tous les poufsouffles, serdaigles et certain serpentars sans oublier tous les gryffondors pouffèrent un peu de rire en entendant la remarque, et maintenant écoutaient(y compris les professeurs présents et l'inconnus).

C'est quand tu veux que tu me la pose ta question, j'ai pas que sa à faire moi !!!dit la nouvelle.

ho…heu désolé. Alors voilà j'aimerai d'abord savoir ton prénom. dit Hermione. Je ne pense pas que se soit une réponse que tu refuseras de nous donner continua t elle sarcastiquement.

Pourquoi vous le donnerai-je ??

Tu préfères peut-être qu'on t'appelle Connor ou la nouvelle pour te causer ? répondit Hermione en commençant à s'énervé.

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun attendant la réponse de la nouvelle. Elle avait un sourire en coin et semblait ravi de pouvoir énerver Hermione aussi facilement. On l'entendit ricaner un moment et elle repris.

Vas savoir. Tu ne me connais pas pour savoir ce que je veux c'est peut être se dont j'ai envie.

Hermione la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Mais………. soit, elle se leva pris ses affaires et commença à partir mais au moment où elle allait passer la porte de la grande salle elle s'arrêta et dit :

Katiana

Pardon ?

C 'est mon prénom. Sur ces mots elle partit.

Elle est….

extraordinaire

sensationnelle

Tout le monde dans la grande salle parlait de ce qui venait de se passer.


End file.
